Searching
by Marianna Snape
Summary: Lily never met her parents. This story follows her in her search. Will the answer's be found at Waterloo Road? Will her Searching be finally over? Rating T, for mild language! /OC UPDATED CHAPTER 14 UP NOW!
1. Individual File

Okay my first ever fic on here, sorry if its rubbish..

This story is about a girl, Isabelle Owen who is abandoned by her parents at birth, The Orphanage chose her name, and know who her parents are .. but why arent they telling Isabelle?

This story follows her on her search for her parents, all will soon be revealed.

Sorry first updates short, but they get longer.  
>Enjoy<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Searching<br>Part 1**

_**Abbey Mount Orphanage  
><strong>_**Data File on: Isabelle Owen **

Name: Isabelle Amanda Owen  
>Age: 11<br>Sex: Female  
>D.O.B : 18th May 1998<br>Eye Colour: Hazel  
>Hair Colour: Brown<br>Location: Abbey Mount Orphanage, Rochdale  
>Extra Details: Name chosen by Orphanage, middle name chosen by Mother before abandoment, Father's details Unknown.<p>

Isabelle Owen never knew her parents.  
>Never felt the warmth of her mother's touch.<br>Never the chance to grasp her father's warm thumb.  
>Never had the chance to be loved.<br>Loved by her Mother or Father.  
>Something every child should be entitled to, instead Isabelle Owen has spent her first precious years going from home-to-home feeling Lost.<br>Alone, Isabelle lay silently on her bed at the Orphanage. Rain pit-pattering against her window sill. Yet Isabelle lay still, Praying that one day she would meet her parents, and that one day her searching would finally be over. Isabelle Owen could finally be happy.


	2. Tears

Part 2

Isabelle lay on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. The rain, showering outside her window. It was as if the weather was mocking her, the rain itself needed something to save them, the sun. The source of all light at dark times. Isabelle had found her sun; she reached into her bedside cabinet and withdrew a photo. A photo of herself and her mother, in what looks like a hospital, inscribed on back in Blue ink wrote:

_All my love, Forever. My special little girl. Love Mummy, A.R.F xx_

A smile surrounded Isabelle face, her chocolate orbs no longer filled with tears of sorrow, pain and hurt but now with joy, want, and love. Isabel was brought back to reality when her friend, a rather tall girl with long beautiful blonde hair called her name.  
>"Belle, you comi.." but was stopped in her tracks when she saw the mascara streaks down her cheeks and her best friend holding her most precious possession in her hands, The photo of her mother. "Come here hun," Isabelle did as she was told, walking across the room towards her friend tears still trickling down her cheeks.<br>" Shhh, don't cry, Gracie's here, and she isn't going anywhere. Don't worry belle's, we'll find them together." Isabelle stood tightly in her friends safe embrace, knowing that no more hurt would reach her now.

" Thank you Grace, have I told you recently that I love you. My special bezzie friend. Come on lets go to dinner." Just as Grace left Isabelle's room. Isabelle kissed her picture before hiding the photo in her cabinet. "Coming, don't eat all the food. Leave me some." Grace stood still in the corridor, a mock hurt expression on her face.  
>" Am only joking Grace, sorryyyy." Isabelle replied. " Your lucky its your birthday tomorow Belle's or else, I wouldn't be so forgiving next time" Isabelle's face lit up, this didnt go unnoticed by Grace " Your excited arent you, My best friend in the whole wide world's going to be 12 in exactly: 8 hours 22 minutes and 42 seconds."<p> 


	3. Suprise

**Thankyouu for all your lovely reviews.  
><strong>**Chapter 2**

Isabelle woke to the chants of "Happy Birthday" from the girls and "Birthday Beats" from the boys. A smile crossed her face, as they finished their song:

_Happy Birthday to You_  
><em>Happy birthday to You<em>  
><em>Happy Birthday to Isabelle<em>  
><em>Happy birthday to you.<br>_  
>"Prezzie time Belle." Screamed Grace, pushing her way to the front of the crowd. "Here, I hope you like it," Isabelle opened the bag to find a little velvet box, opening the box gently Isabelle's eye's fell onto a beautiful necklace shaped in half-a-heart inscribed with 'Best' in bright red. As Isabelle finally clasped the back of the necklace Grace brought out the other half of the necklace 'Friends' which glistening in Isabelle eye's. They truly were 'Best Friends'.<p>

Isabelle sat in bed opening presents from kids in the orphanage they had all chipped in and got enough money for a WII with a dance game. Isabelle wasn't the best dancer but, heck you only live once, she thought. As everyone went off to get ready for dinner, Isabelle popped into the shower and washed her hair. The scent of Strawberry shampoo filled the room. She was nearly ready, she had chosen a baby blue knee-length dress with a pretty pink bow in her short strawberry blonde hair. She really did look a picture. If only her mother was here to see her now.

Isabelle left her room and made her way towards the dining room for tea. As she walked the empty corridor, she noticed a letter on doormat addressed to Miss Owen.  
>Where had she seen that handwriting before? Isabelle stood in the corridor pondering thehandwriting. It couldn't be... could it?<p>

Isabelle's heart skipped a beat. She held onto the Letter for dear life as she made her way into the Manager's Office. She sat down on the couch, as she carefully opened the envelope. Lifting out the card, inside it wrote:

_My Baby Isabelle,_

_Happy 12th Birthday, my love._  
><em>Baby, how time flies. It feel's like just yesterday that I gave birth to the most beautiful, precious little person ever.<em>  
><em>You had these gorgeous brown eye's, Like your father. The love of my life. <em>  
><em>I hear your starting Waterloo Road soon.<em>  
><em>You excited? I cant wait to see you in your Waterloo Road uniform, being the Big girl that you are now.<em>

_All those memories and special occasions that ive missed, I wish I could go back in time and hold my daughter forever and never let them take you away from my embrace._  
><em>There isn't a day gone by that a single thought hasn't been dedicated to you. <em>

_My beautiful baby girl._  
><em>Love you Always,<em>

_Mum xxxx_  
><em>P.s. Why haven't you replied to any of my previous letters? x<em>

Isabelle sat shocked on the sofa, tears streaming down her face. Confusion running through her mind.

How did she know about Waterloo Road?  
>What does she mean 'see me in my uniform'?<br>Who took me away from her?

What letters?


	4. Anger

Mention of Adult themes in this chapter.  
>Chapter 3<p>

Isabelle was angry, how could they keep the letters away from me. Searching in the manager's office, until she found what she was looking for.  
>Her file. Opening the folder she noticed 12 letters, each with the same handwriting on. Her Mothers, taking the file and the letters she exited the office and made her way towards the dining room.<br>Shouting at the top of her voice, not caring that the whole Orphanage were sat eating their meals,  
>" How could you, you bunch of Idiots," waving the letters in the Managers, Emma's face. "These letters, care to explain, why my mother has been sending me birthday cards for the past 12 years and I have never seen a single one of them?" Isabelle was fuming, waiting for a reply. Emma stood blankly on the stood.<br>" Am waiting! ... And oh, I don't want the whole 'it's was for the best' c***. The truth or else ..." Emma stood shocked. Did Isabelle just swear? I need to tell her, tell her the truth. No it'll hurt her, she doesn't deserve to know the truth yet. Quick think of something to tell her, before the situation gets worse. Emma thought to herself.  
>"Come on Isabelle lets go to my office and talk about this."<br>"No! Tell me the truth, because let's face it, Kids I swear I saw loads of letters some addressed to: Miss Quinn, Mr Stevens, Miss Harker ... ohh the list goes on. NOW SPILL!"  
>That did it, the whole dining room were angry and Emma had nowhere to hide, she had to tell the truth.<br>"Okay, Isabelle you want the truth, the real truth?" Emma was now angry. Isabelle, wasn't prepared for this

"Your perfect mother wasn't the angel you make her out to be, ha, far from it. She was the worst of them all, she earned her living on her back, Yeah you heard me, she earned money by sleeping with men and your father was to off his head to even notice she was pregnant. That's why I never gave you those stupid letters. Happy now?" Everyone in the room sat still, shocked. Grace was the first to speak.  
>"Isabelle, You okay?" Isabelle, went pale she gave the appearance that she was about to be sick. Tears cascading down her cheeks at a fast pace.<br>"No, NO your lying, my mother's changed, NO!" Isabelle shouted before running out the room, she ran into her bedroom. Went into her cabinet, got the picture, scissors, all the money in her piggy bank, some clothes and her mobile. She couldn't stay here, she had to find her mother. Stuffing all the items in her bag, she carefully climbed out her bedroom window, climbing onto the roof before reaching for branch of a tree near her window. Safely on the tree she jumped, it was lucky for Isabelle that her bedroom was on the second floor, and not the third. Without harm, Isabelle cautiously made her way out the Orphanage grounds. She had £100 pounds with her, including birthday money. She had just enough to book into a hotel and get some food. She made her way towards the nearest hotel and booked herself in. She made her way towards her room. The room was nothing like her own at the Orphanage, Its had a TV and an en-suite. It looked really nice. Walking over to the bed, she place her backpack on the desk. She reached out into her backpack and withdrew the photo and scissors. Crying she managed to whisper.

You're not the person I thought you were,  
>and now I know the truth, am glad I don't know you.<p>

Without thinking she picked up the scissors and cut the picture to shreds. Whilst she finished her handy work she heard something vibrating in her bag. Looking into her bag, she picked up her mobile.

You have ONE message:  
>From: Gracie,<br>Isabelle, where are you were all worried about you.  
>Tell me where you are and please reply back, I need to know you are safe.<br>Tb urgently,  
>Love you Loadies, Gracie. Xxx<p>

Isabelle thought for a minute before replying.

To: Gracie,  
>Grace, am fine am in a hotel on bridge street, don't worry am safe. I needed to get away.<br>I'll see you soon, Don't tell Emma where I am.  
>Please, I trust you,<br>Love Belle's xxxxx

Isabelle left her room and went down to the Lobby, she asked the receptionist where the nearest McDonalds was and set off for her dinner. 5 minutes later she was tucking into her burger, she thought to herself, what a birthday, where am I going to go when the money runs out. I only have £10 left, well at least ive already paid for the room. I have 2 days to decide whether I still want to find my Mother.  
>Walking back to the hotel, she saw happy families playing in parks and having fun, tears filled in her eyes, Isabelle fought back the tears, that was the last thing she wanted. She entered her room and the first thing she saw was the shredded pieces of her photo.<br>"NOOO, What have I done."


	5. Shock

Part 5,

Running down the corridor back to the lobby carrying the shredded picture in her hands, her eyes red, her actions running through her mind.

"Excuse me, Do you have any cello tape I could borrow, I really really need it, Please." Asked Isabelle, the woman at the reception was searching in her drawers. "Here my love, take it to your room just remember not to take it home with you." Replied the lady, staring at Isabelle before handing the tape to her. "Thank you, i'll be sure to bring it back soon." Isabelle said before walking back to her room.

"Are you alright?" asked the lady which made Isabelle turn on her heel.  
>"Do I look alright, Am an orphan, well so I thought I was, my care worker hides letters from my mother away from me, my mother was a prostitute, I have no money left and nowhere else to go, and the cherry on the top is.. Ive just ruined the only photo I have of my mother. Do I sound alright to you?" The Lady at the reception had now left her desk and had Isabelle in her tight embrace.<p>

"Shush hun, it's going to be alright, do you want to talk about it? Am sure I can find you a hot chocolate whilst were at it, it's up to you hun." Isabelle looked the lady in the eyes, Why does she care so much? I suppose It'll be good to talk to someone. "Erm, Okay. You don't mind do you?" Isabelle replied looking at the ground. "I wouldn't have asked if I did, My name's Melissa, by the way." Melissa said holding out her hand waiting for Isabelle to shake it. "Nice to meet you Melissa, My name's Isabelle. Where do you want me to start?" Isabelle asked waiting for a response,

"How about why your here today?" "Okay, well the day started well, Its my Birthday and my best friend Grace, bought me the most beautiful necklace ever, I was over the moon. When everyone went downstairs for dinner, I went and got ready. Whilst I was walking towards the dining room, saw a letter addressed to me on the door mat. I opened it and it was from my mother. My mother who I thought was died. At the end, it asked why haven't I replied to any of her previous letters? This got me confused because I never received any letters from her, I went and looked in my file and found 12 letters, each from my mum. I asked, well demanded to know why I never received any of the letters and my care worker said because, my mum was a prostitute and my dad a druggie, She was protecting me. The way she said it with so much anger and spite got to me and..."  
>"... And that's what you're doing here, Isabelle you poor thing. No matter what your mother did, she is still your mother and Am sure she loves you will all her heart, A mother's love never ends. I should know, I have a son and I love him more than anything, even though I don't see him as much as I would like, he's always in my heart. Now, how about I help you fix your photo?"<br>"Thank you Melissa, you've been so nice to me. I can't ask you to fix my photo. I was just so angry; It hurt a lot knowing that I was a result of a one night stand with some druggie, and that I meant nothing. Nothing to no one." Isabelle sat silently on the sofa, drinking the hot chocolate Melissa had made for her.

" Isabelle, listen to me, you mean everything to your mum, why else would she write all those letters to you? And I insist we fix your picture." Melissa wouldn't take no for an answer. The pair were soon putting the pieces of the photo together. A gasp left Melissa's mouth as she saw the finished photo.  
>"R-Rachel? I can't be." Isabelle sat confused by Melissa's sudden outburst. "Who's Rachel, Melissa?" Isabelle asked.<p>

"She's my sister."


	6. Uncertainties

Part 6,

"Okay so she's your sister, what's that got to do with the photo?" Isabelle asked, slightly confused. "That woman in the photo, her name was, Amanda Fenshaw, my Maiden name was Fenshaw.. go you get where am coming from here Isabelle?"  
>"I think so, so my mums name was Amanda and your my.."<br>"Yes, Isabelle am your aunt." Isabelle sat back in her chair, she couldn't believe it her aunt was sat right infront of her. Isabelle quickly leapt from her chair and made her way towards Melissa and gave her the biggest hug, she had ever given anyone.

" Melissa, you know you said my mum's name was Amanda, What did she change it to?" Isabelle asked. "Last time I checked her name was Rachel Mason, but I heard she got engaged to some bloke so, I don't know if she's still Mason, we don't talk that much."  
>"Ahh, I see. So she's getting married?" "Last I heard yes." Isabelle nodded. "Melissa, will you tell me about my mother, your sister?"<br>"Aw, Isabelle I wouldn't want anything more than to tell you about Rachel, but I have work" Isabelle sighed, Melissa noticed that "How about I meet you in your room in about 20 minutes, whatcha think?" Melissa asked. "Yeah, that's great, gives me some time to clean the place up." The pair burst out into giggles, course, Isabelle barely spent anytime in the room, she needed that 20 minutes to clear her head. Had she really just met her Aunt? Isabelle made her way towards her room.

Opening the door, Isabelle made her way towards the sofa. She sat down and began to think.  
><em>My mum's name's Rachel, she's getting married. Why didn't she mention that? I have an auntie, and a cousin and OMG! Crap Ive just invited my aunt into my room to talk about my mum. Am I ready for this? Do I still want to meet my mum? Arghh this is all happening way to fast. What do I do? I know text Gracie, she'll know what to do.<em>

To: Gracie,

OMG! Grace Help me!  
>Ive just met my auntie at the hotel, she's really nice she coming to tell me about my mum in my room. Am not ready for this, what do I say...<br>HELP,  
>Tb, Love confused xxx<p>

To: Isabelle  
>From: Gracie<p>

Omg! Wow, all this in one day.  
>Okay, firstly calm down. You say she's nice then she's not going to make you do anything you don't want to do, Just ask her all the questions you have ever wanted to know about your mum. Belle's your more than ready for this conversation, Remember when we were little we used to rehearse this.<br>Good Luck belle's,  
>Love Gracie xxxxxx<p>

Gracie's right, I can do this. Were family, just ask her questions and she'll answer them, simple as that. Am more than prepared for this.

'Knock Knock'

Crap, am so not ready for this.


	7. Regret?

Part 7,

Isabelle stood up from her chair, her hands shaking. Making her way towards the door, millions of emotions running through her mind, reaching out toward the door handle, a sudden smile, somehow appeared on her face.

"Hey auntie Melissa," Isabelle said giving her aunt a genuine smile and hug. Melissa's heart skipped a beat. This child had finally found some family  
>"Hey, Isabelle, How are you? I hope your better, because I have something here that I think you may like." Melissa asked, handing Isabelle a box. Opening the box Isabelle found a beautiful necklace, inside was a picture of a teenager. Melissa smiled. "Do you know who that is?" Isabelle shook her head "No auntie Melissa I don't, who is it?"<br>"That my dear, is your mother at about your age, maybe a bit older. When we both finished school, we gave each over a necklace with a picture of ourselves in it, that way the other was always close to us. I want you to have it, Isabelle." Isabelle couldn't accept this, It meant so much to Melissa, or so she thought. "I can't take this Melissa, it's yours." Melissa looked down at the floor. "Isabelle, this means more to you than me, me and Rachel went out separate way's she was always in my heart. I had the opportunity to know her, you, so far haven't. Please take it." Isabelle agreed, she held the necklace tightly in her palms and pressed it against her chest, after she carefully undid the clasp and placed it around her neck.

"Melissa, what's my mum like? Her personality, I mean." Isabelle asked. "Oh your mother is as stubborn as they get, she's so caring, and trusting. She's beautiful, you look like her, obviously when she was younger, you don't have eye-bags just yet hun." Isabelle giggled, she too was stubborn, at least now she knows where she gets it from.  
>"What's her job?" "Hmph... last we spoke, which by the way was about 3 years ago, she used to work at this school in Rochdale as a History teacher, but she was telling me that she got a promotion to Head teacher, I can't remember the school, sorry hun."<br>"Wow, bit of a difference from being a prostitute. She's really done well for herself. Suppose not having a kid with her has done her good." Isabelle said looking down at the floor, a tear in her eye.  
>"Isabelle, listen to me. Every time I call your mother, she always talks about you, she really does regret giving you up. You mean more to her than anything in this world. You may not be with her but you're always in her heart. Isabelle, I don't ever want you to think that your mother doesn't love you, promise me you will never think that again?" "Sorry Melissa, it's just really hard for me to understand." Melissa now had Isabelle in her embrace, rocking slightly back and forth, "shush, I know hun, I know."<p>

Melissa really didn't want to do this, especially to the child in front of her, an innocent, confused, vulnerable little girl.  
>"Isabelle, I have to go. Philip needs me, am going to take you back to the home." Isabelle's head shot up. "What no, Auntie Mel, I need you, you can't take me back to the home, please I don't want to leave you, who's Philip?" Tears now freely strolling down her cheeks. "Philips my son, and Isabelle I have to, you can't stay here forever." Disgust was now written on Isabelle's face. "That's right your son needs you, Philip snaps his fingers and mummy comes running, I snap my fingers and am alone. Go to Philip, and I don't ever want to see you again. You're worse than my mum, when someone of your own flesh and blood, comes to you for help, you just leave them. Goodbye Melissa."<br>"Isabelle you know that's not what I meant, I want to help you I really do.."  
>"But your family comes first, I get it. Take me to the home and don't ever call me again."<br>Melissa had to admit defeat, apologies didn't work. She really had stepped in it.

The drive back to the home, was silent. No one spoke, each distraught by the situation they were in. Arriving at the home, Emma stood waiting by the door as she noticed the car driving towards her.

"Goodbye Melissa, Goodbye.. Forever."

The pair soon in tears, had Isabelle just shut her only aunt, out of her life forever?


	8. Excitement

Hey Sorry for the lack of Updates, been on holiday and in and out of hospital -.- No fun.  
>Please Review, i accept critism! :D<p>

* * *

><p>Part 8<p>

2 months had passed since Isabelle had met her aunt, Melissa.  
>Isabelle was soon to start Waterloo Road in a few days. She couldn't be more excited, Grace was starting Waterloo Road too. The pair were giggling in Isabelle's bedroom about their uniform.<br>"Gracie, your skirt is wayyy shorter than mine." Isabelle said,  
>"Nah, you must be confusing mine with yours, What would the teachers think, ayy Belle's ?" Grace replied between giggles.<br>"Whatever, your just jealous because am way cooler than you, you may be the brains between us, but I have the looks." Grace took a step back from Isabelle, It was true. She really was a geek, no matter how hard she tried to disguise it, the thick black framed glasses and braces always gave it away.  
>"Am sorry Grace, I didn't mean it" Isabelle paused for a second, "Your worried you're going to get picked on again, aren't you Gracie?" Grace nodded, it was inevitable, It always happened. No one bothered with personality, It was all about appearance. 'Brace-face' or "Scar-Face" and the worst yet, 'Shrek'. No one understood, or bothered to ask about the scar, above her eyebrow, or how she received it, or the pain and loss she encountered, after the accident.<br>"Grace, listen to me. No one, and I mean No one will hurt you this time, and if they do then they have Isabelle Owen, black belt in karate to answer to, I will never leave you Gracie, Waterloo Road doesn't know what's about to hit them, when the Abbey Grange twins arrive." Gracie's frown turned into a smile as she began to laugh. "Black belt Karate, Since when? And thank you Belle's, maybe you could teach me some of that 'Karate' of yours."  
>Isabelle began kicking the air and waving her arms around,<br>Grace was in hysterics, she couldn't contain herself when Isabelle fell backwards, as a result of a very poorly executed side kick.  
>"What you laughing about? I'd like to see you try." Grace happily accepted, performing a perfect side kick without falling,<br>"Wow, how'd you learn to do that, me, I just fall all over the place, no hand-eye coordination, I think you'll be the one doing the teaching." Isabelle was indeed pretty, but very clumsy and stubborn, for her to admit that she ... is well uncoordinated, is a great achievement.  
>The pair lay on the ground in stitches, each trying to contain themselves of more laughter.<br>For Isabelle, this wasn't just a funny moment between friends; it was the first time in 2 months that, her mum and auntie weren't the centre of thoughts. She was having fun, laughing, joking, and frankly making a fool of herself, but it didn't bother her, she was finally having fun, like any normal child should.  
>"Belle's, what do you think the teachers would be like?" Grace asked. "Hmph ... am guessing: one strict head teacher, one lazy teacher, one flirty teacher, and a few fit PE teachers, makes Waterloo Road, the dump it really is."<br>"I bet your right Belle's, If the news reports about the school are anything to go by, Do we really want to go there? I mean, a teacher got stabbed ... on the playground, another killed herself..."  
>"Chill out, Grace ... no one's going to try and kill you, and where's your sense of adventure, ay'?" Grace nodded, before looking down at her watch.<br>"Eeeek, Belle's its 1 am ... We're starting high school in about 7 hours. Quick, let's get to sleep before Emma finds us."  
>Isabelle and Grace looked at each over and smiled.<br>After all, who knows what secrets may be unleashed at Waterloo Road?

Next Update: Gracie's and Belle's first days'  
>sorry if its a lousy update<p> 


	9. Embarrassment

**Chapter 9  
>(Im sorry about the lack of updates, sixth form's mad! Please review! it makes me happy!<strong>**)**

Isabelle and Grace woke to the noise of their alarm clocks ringing. Normally the shrieks of tired children begging the staff for an extra 10 minutes in bed, not today, today half of them were starting Waterloo Road, High School.

Looking at her alarm clock the clock read, 6:30, Jeehz their really cracking the whip out this year, Waterloo Road's only down the road, she thought. Sniggering to herself a little before heading out her room towards the bathroom, taking her new uniform with her. 20 minutes later, Isabelle was stood in front of her Bedroom mirror, fully dressed, applying a little amount of make-up. It was her first day after all and first impressions are everything. She didn't need foundation or blusher her cheeks had a natural glow to them, her complexion clear, teenage spots hadn't hit her yet. Applying her final coat lip gloss, Isabelle was ready. She made her way towards Gracie's bedroom. Knocking on the door, she heard a chirpy voice, "Come in." Isabelle did as she was told, entering the room to find Grace by her dressing table brushing her hair, "You ready Belle's?" Grace asked, placing her hair brush on the table. "Ready as ill ever be Grace, you?" Grace smiled, "Yep, Waterloo Road, here we come." The girls left the room and headed towards the dining room, where other kids were having breakfast.

"Aw, don't you all look smart, you guy's excited about starting High School?" asked Madeline, Emma the Head care worker's sister. "We are, aren't we Gracie, we can't wait!" Isabelle replied smiling at Maddie, Everyone at the orphanage liked Maddie she was the opposite of Emma, when Emma would shout at the kids, Maddie would bring up a hot coco and comfort the child.

"Come one everyone; let's get you to Waterloo Road,"

10 minutes had passed, they had finally arrived at Waterloo Road,

Beside the gate stood a rather small woman, with mid-length honeycomb hair, holding her hand stood a tall, gray haired man.

The woman looked at the man, before whispering something into his ear. This is it, Isabelle thought.

Exiting the car, they were welcomed by the pair,

"Hello, My name's Mrs Lawson, the Head Teacher of Waterloo Road ..." Mrs Lawson had the same colour eye's as Isabelle, she couldn't stop looking at her, something about her, looked familiar.

"..This is my husband, Mr Lawson, Teacher of Maths and my deputy Head, If you have any problems please don't hesitate to find us, or any member of staff." With that they led the group to the assembly hall where they were all put into tutor groups.

Grace and Isabelle rejoiced at the fact, they were in the same tutor: Tom Clarkson's, although finished celebrating when their first lesson was announced, English with Mr Budgen and by the look on his face, I doubt he was very excited either.

In Mr Budgen's we were asked to write a bit about ourselves, and our family.

Family, Grace and Isabelle looked at each over, what where they meant to write?

Isabelle thought to herself, the truth was bound to come out anyway, I bet he doesn't even read these anyway. Isabelle wrote the truth on her piece of paper, about the orphanage, and her hobbies. She wasn't expecting this.

"Ahh, Miss Owen, care to enlighten us with your life." groaned Mr Budgen, whilst picking up his Racing magazine. Isabelle's head shot up, Typical she thought. "Sir..Must I, I really don't want to, please..." Isabelle pleaded with the man but he wouldn't budge,

"Fine, if you don't want to read it then, I will!" Mr Budgen said slamming his magazine on his desk and making his way towards Isabelle's desk. "Please sir, don't." It was too late he began reading

"My name's Isabelle Amanda Owen, I live at Abbey Grange Orphanage; I don't know my parents, never have and probably never will..." That was all I took before Grantly had realised, the mistake he had done. Before he could say anything, Isabelle ran out the classroom, tears strolling down her cheeks, looking for a place to hide, not looking where she was going, she ran straight into Mrs Lawson.

"You should look were your going," Rachel paused as she saw the innocent child in front of her crying. "Come here hun, what's the matter," Taking Isabelle into her warm embrace. There was something about Mrs Lawson's embrace which made Isabelle feel safe, "Would you like to come to my office and tell me what's happened." Rachel asked.

"Yes please Miss, I need to tell someone." Rachel nodded her head, the pair separated from their embrace and made their way towards Mrs Lawson's office.

Opening the door, Rachel gestured to a little sofa in the corner of her office.

This was it, Isabelle was about to tell Mrs Lawson, Everything.


	10. First Encounter

**Chapter 10  
>Okay so i've changed Isabelle's name: She is now Lily.. it will become clear in future why. Sorry for the change, had a sudden huge idea! Please review.<strong>

Rachel and Lily were sat on the sofa's and Rachel couldn't stop looking at the girl, It was her baby, her Lily. Those eyes, those brown eyes glistening in front of her, she really was how Melissa described her. The spitting image of Rachel when she was younger.

Rachel got up from the sofa and made her way towards her desk. At her desk she opened a draw and withdrew a packed of Mc Vities digestives, "Want one? She asked Lily. "Yes please, my favourite." Lily leapt from where she was sat and made her way towards Mrs Lawson's desk,  
>"Here hun, take the packet ... I have plenty more where that came from in the draw, my favourites too." Rachel said handing the packet to Lily. Whilst Lily sat back down on the sofa, Rachel stuck her hand into the draw and reached for a photo frame, slyly lifting the photo frame out the desk she looked at the photo, Rachel and her baby daughter. Rachel gently ran her finger on the glass of the photo, "Whatcha got there miss?" Lily asked curiously to her Headmistress. "Oh nothing, just a picture of someone special, that's all." Rachel placed the photo frame back in the draw and made her way back to the sofa.<p>

"So, what's the matter hun? Firstly what's your name?" Rachel asked, she knew perfectly well what her own daughters name was but by the looks on this child's face, I think she's been through enough today.  
>"My name's Lily Owen, Miss. I'm just being stupid crying, everyone was bound to find out anyway." Rachel looked at Isabelle, confused as to what she was talking about. "What was everyone bound to find out, Lily?" Isabelle sighed "Am, am A Orphan, Miss. Or at least so I thought I was, I have a Mum...Some where." Rachel's heart skipped a beat, her own daughter thought she was ... dead?<br>"Lily, am so sorry to hear that, how did you find out about your mother?" Rachel asked, tears in her eyes.  
>"It was my birthday, about 2 months ago, I was going downstairs to the dining room and there was a letter on the doorstep addressed to Miss Owen, Me. I opened it and it was the most beautiful letter I had read, it was from my mother." Rachel choked on drink. "Sorry about that Lily, please continue." Lily obliged. "At the end of the letter it asked why I hadn't replied to any of her letters, by now I was confused, I ran into the care workers office and searched for my file, inside the file I found 11 letters, each from my mother in the file ... Opened."<br>Rachel was now interested in the story her daughter was telling her, That explained the reason why she never recieved a reply.

It was as if they could tell anything to each over, although Rachel was horrified when her own daughter exposed her deepest darkest secret to her.  
>"Miss, there's more. When I asked Emma, the head care worker why I never received the letters her reply... Scared me, she... she told me that my mother... she, she... Sorry I can't miss."<p>

Lily looked to the ground, she felt something warm one her hands, Rachel without thinking, placed her hands over Lily. "It's okay Lily, take your time." Something about Mrs Lawson gave her the courage to carry on. "Miss, before I tell you what she did, please don't judge her. Everyone makes mistakes in life and am sure she had a good enough reason to why she did what she did." Rachel nodded in agreement. "Well, my mum was a.. a Prostitute, and well Emma say's I was the result of a one night stand with some druggie".

Rachel' couldn't believe what she was hearing, she only had to hear the words Prostitute and result, and her heart went out to Lily, She wasn't the result of a one night stand, yes at the time I was a prostitute but I wasn't with a client, I was with the man I loved, Oh gosh, what do I tell the poor girl. Pulling Lily closer to her, and placing an arm around her shoulder, yes to onlookers this must have seemed unprofessional, but no one was there, except Mother and Daughter.

"Lily please listen to me, your mother... she loves you more than anything and am sure she has good reason to explain why she did what she did, Don't hate her please." Lily nodded,  
>"I don't hate her Miss, how can I hate someone when Ive never had the opportunity to know them?" Rachel smiled, Lily was smart, and had a mature outlook on life... something, from teacher many children, Rachel found hard to find. "You're a smart girl Lily, any mother would rejoice in having you as a daughter." Lily smiled, "Thank you Miss, thank you for listening and not judging my mother." Rachel smiled, at least she doesn't hate me.<p>

"It's my pleasure Lily, how'd you like once a week to come and have a little chat with me, am sure I could find some Mc Vities to munch on whilst were talking." Lily laughed. "I would like that alot, thank you Miss." "How's every Wednesday, break?" Rachel asked, waiting for a response. "Perfect, See you then Miss...Thanks again." And with that Lily left Rachel's office and made her way towards the dining room.

Rachel sat back on the sofa, tears now freely falling down her cheeks. She had just met her daughter, her Isabelle. What have I done to that poor child, any mother would love to have a daughter like Lily, and yet I gave up my baby up... and for what? Because I wasn't strong enough to say ...No! 


	11. Rays of Happiness

**Chapter 11  
>*HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!* <strong>

A month had passed since Lily and Grace started Waterloo Road and to everyone's delight they had settled in well. Lily had now been seeing Mrs Lawson for the past 3 weeks, each time the pair would sit on the sofa and munch on some Mc Vities digestives, and talk about their hobbies and any issue's they may have. During this time, Lily grew closer to Mrs Lawson, it was as If there was a magnetic bond between them, a bond like one Lily had never experienced before. Grace on the other hand, didn't approve of Lily's new friendship; she suspected something, although seeing Lily happy after talking to their headmistress decided not to press the matter.

The school had a certain buzz to it, Mrs Lawson had announced a school Musical was to taking place soon and everyone who auditioned would be involved. Lily, loved school play's, just the other day Lily was explaining her first school production, the nativity. Rachel would every so often laugh as Lily would tell her how she once played the rear end of the donkey and that occasionally she would repeat the word...'nay'.  
>Rachel would then tell Lily about the time she played a angel, but got so nervous before going on stage she ... had a little accident and had to perform with a wet patch on her dress. Lily would have been in hysteric's ... if only should could have seen that moment.<p>

Looking at the notice board in the corridor, she saw Mr Clarkson and his, kind of Stepdaughter Mika walking towards her.  
>"You auditioning then, Lily?" Asked Mr Clarkson, looked at the audition sheet. "Nah, I don't think so, sir. I cant sing ... or dance ... or even act, what about you Mika?"<br>"No, I don't think I will, I can't sing." Mika replied, although Mr Clarkson had something to say about that, "Then, who was singing in the shower this morning, because I know for a fact it wasn't Chlo, she's tone death..and well me, explains itself really," Lily couldn't help but laugh at what Mr Clarkson had just said.  
>"Go, on Mika, If I audition...you have to, too?" Lily pulled some puppy dog eye's which in fairness worked as Mika wrote her name on the audition list under Lily's name and the pair soon went their separate ways as Lily set off to find Gracie, to tell her the exciting news.<p>

Rachel was sat in her office, sighing at the pile of paper work in front of her, leaving her desk she made her way towards the window, the sun shining brightly on the school, the ray's bouncing of teacher's car, children sunbathing on the fields, If only break time was like this when I was at school. Rachel thought to herself.  
>Grabbing a pair of sunglasses off her desk she made her way outside. Leaving the building she noticed her husband playing football with some lads, she couldn't help but smile at his attempts, making her way towards him...Bolton noticed Mrs Lawson, walking towards then but was about to speak but was silenced when Rachel placed her finger on her lips. Creeping up on her husband, Rachel gave Eddie a quick peck on the cheek, Eddie, being the clueless one looked in the opposite direction to where Rachel was stood, giving Rachel the perfect opportunity to take his penalty for him. Bolton and Paul stood mesmerised as they watched their headmistress score a goal. "How, What..." Eddie began mumbling utter non sense, Rachel simply wrapped her arms wrong his waist and whispered into his ear, "Looks like I beat you at everything, my love." Rachel unwrapped her arms from around Eddie's waist and made her way towards some girls sunbathing. Eddie simply stood, mouth opened staring at his wife, walking across the playground. "She has got a point sir." Snarled Paul, to his maths teacher. "Shut it you, unless you want a month in detention," The three of them burst out laughing, that detention would totally be worth it they thought.<p>

Making her way towards the field, Rachel would occasionally be smiled at or be stopped by pupils wanting a quick chat, this didn't bother Rachel, Although there was one girl Rachel would drop anything for and that was her daughter. Lily waved at Mrs Lawson gesturing for her to sit with them. Grace rolled her eyes, this didn't go unnoticed by Rachel, she was now becoming worried about what her relationship with Lily is doing to the people around them, the last thing she wants is for Lily to get picked on. Rachel smiled a sat next to Grace,  
>"Hey girl's..Enjoying the sun are we?" Rachel thought what a stupid question. Grace answered first,<br>"Yeah Miss, best enjoy while it's here, we don't normally get sun in Rochdale do we?" Rachel laughed, that was true. "Miss, never guess what..." Lily said excitedly "I seriously doubt I will guess Lily." The three of them erupted into giggles. "...am auditioning for the school production, with Mika." Lily finished her sentence a smile stretched across her face. "That's great Lily, good luck,... You not taking part Grace?". Rachel asked looking at Grace. "Nah, am more of watcher than a doer, Lily's the talented one...even if she is to Stubborn to admit it." Rachel smiled at that comment, her daughter was stubborn, and another thing she gets from me she thought, that and her love for phish food, Ben and Jerry's ice-cream.

Just at the minute the bell ran to signal the end of break, Rachel said her goodbye's and followed the crowd back into the building.  
>Making her way towards her office, Rachel wasn't prepared for the devastation waiting for her there.<p> 


	12. Disaster?

Opening the office door Rachel was met with sight of broken glass and files all over her office... Picking up a sheet of paper she realised these were Pupil's details. Rachel began picking up the sheets but was interrupted, "Ah Amanda, on your hands and knees again I see." said the man, swinging round on Rachel's chair so he could face her. A gasp left Rachel's mouth as she realised who it was,  
>"I thought I told you to leave me alone, you took the only thing that mattered to me away... wasn't that enough for you?" the man just laughed, "Oh surely your darling daughter didn't mean that much to you?"<p>

Rachel got up from her knee's and made her way towards the man, looking him straight in the face, "You didn't exactly give me much time to get to know her, and I know for a fact, she meant the world to me" The man lifted something from Rachel's desk. The sun hit the glass of the frame, making it know to Rachel what he was holding, "Wh-What you doing with that, put it done now." Rachel demanded, the man went over to hand it to her, Rachel stretching her arm, as if it take it off him, the man simply looked at Rachel and raised his eye brow before dropping the frame, smashing the glass and leaving the photo scratched. Rachel got down to her knees to pick up the photo, Rachel was now angry, "Why'd you do that? What have I done to you? Hang on, why are you here, in the first place?" The first question Rachel should have asked and yet it was the last she had just asked.

"Ahh Amanda, you never were that smart were you?...Now my bid _IS_ going to get accepted, and _I will_ be building the new school..." Before he could finish Rachel asked "And what If I don't help you?"  
>"... If you would have let me finish Amanda, if I don't get me that contract, you see that photo frame on the ground... next time it won't be the photo that gets hurt...maybe the real thing, and you're past... well that won't be a secret for long...I wonder if Lily knows?" At the mention of Lily, she knew she had to do this, for the man. She didn't care about her past getting out, well she did but when her baby was concerned she'd do anything to stop more heartache reaching her.<br>"I think you should leave now," Rachel was now at her weakest, not only did he blackmail her with her past, a time in which she is so desperate to forget, but her daughter is now at risk to.  
>"Oh don't worry, am finished now... I'll see myself out shall I?" The man asked.<br>"Well no, I could kick you out if you preferred?" The man laughed,  
>"You always had a good sense of humour Amanda, why else would you be the clients favourite." And with that the man left.<p>

Rachel ran to the window, the sun no longer blaring down on them, now the sky's grey and gloomy. Watching the man leave the school premises, Rachel now had a choice a head of her.

Tell Lily she's her mother and leave. Her Eddie and Lily safe out of harm's way, or does she do as the man say's; get him the contract, but they still wouldn't be out of danger. I can't put the pupils in danger, or Lily for that matter... That man has done more to that girl than she will ever know.

Rachel knew, which ever choice she picked that man meant business and follows through on his threats... she had to tell someone, and she knew just the person.

Leaving her office, she was stopped by Bridget her secretary,  
>"Sorry Mrs Lawson, but the man just then told me to give you this, ...weird though, its addressed to an Amanda."<br>Its already starting Rachel thought to herself  
>"Oh thank you Bridget, must be a misprint," with that she left her office area and made her way towards her husband's Classroom, knocking on the door, Mr Lawson smiled and waved for her to come in.<p>

Rachel made her way towards Eddie, handing him the envelope addressed to Amanda, Eddie's heart missed a beat.  
>"Rach, who gave you this?"<br>Rachel bowed her head, a paused for a minute,  
>"Eddie, its Stuart...He's back."<p>

Pupils in the classroom sat confused, listening to the conversation they teacher were having, it wasn't until one spoke, were they bought back to reality.  
>"Ayy' sir, who's Stuart and what in d'envelope?" Bolton asked.<br>"Nothing that concerns you Bolton, just finish the question on page 132 and i'll be right back." The pupil obliged, this didn't look like a conversation they wanted to be involved in.

Rachel and Eddie made their way outside Eddie's classroom.  
>"Rachel, where's Lily? Go and get her and take her to your office!" "Eddie, I can't... Stuart he trashed my office, there's glass everywhere, what am I going to do?" Eddie held Rachel closer to him, safe in his embrace he whispered, "Don't worry Rach, we'll get through this together, am not going anywhere this time."<p> 


	13. What?

Eeeep sorry for the delay, I have the next 12 updates already written :D So please stay with me and review my fic.

For all you Harry Potter fans, check out my fic 'The Severus Snape Fallacy'

Thank you :D

The bell rang signalling next lesson, Eddie and Rachel sprung apart un-aware of how long they were stood there; Rachel whispered to Eddie,  
>"Am going to tell Lily, today. She needs to hear it from us, rather than Stuart...Eddie, our baby is going to know that we're her parents!" A grin stretched across Rachel's face, Eddie couldn't help but join in.<p>

"Eddie, do you know what lesson she has?"Eddie shook his head, he made his way back to his classroom and asked his class, who were now packing their stuff away,

" Listen up folks, Does anyone know what lesson Lily Owen has?" Eddie asked, Rachel standing nervously by the door twiddling her fingers,

"She's got a free sir, but were both going to audition for the school play, and If I don't go now, ill miss my spot." Mika replied, quickly leaving the room.  
>"Thank you Mik..." It was too late she was gone.<p>

Eddie made his way towards Rachel, "Fancy going to listen to our daughter singing," Eddie asked, Rachel nodded...secretly praying she wasn't tone death, like her husband. The pair made their way out of Eddie's classroom, their fingers entwined in each over's grinning like a pair of Cheshire cat's. Not only were they going to tell Lily their really Identities, but they were going to support this daughter at her audition.  
>Entering Matt Wildings classroom, just as Lily got onto the stage, looking up she saw her headmistress and Deputy smiling at her, "What song you singing hun?" Asked Mr Wilding,<br>"Gravity by Pixie Lott, please." Lily replied, Rachel secretly squealing, she loved this song and couldn't wait to hear her daughters rendition of it.  
>Lily started singing,<p>

_**" I know that you still haven't found you,  
>And when I wanna stand on my own too<br>Suddenly you start to show  
>Signs of what is possible <strong>_

Rachel felt tears welling up in her eyes,not only was her daughter the most beautiful singer she'd ever heard, but the lyrics of song seemed to mean something to her. Something deep inside told her that the lyrics were true, true to herslef snd Lily.

_**Then you're back to your ways  
>And I let me down<br>Tell me why I keep tryin'a stay around  
>When all my family<br>They always telling me **_

Rachel reached over and took Eddie's hand, squeezing it tight as their daughter's amazing voice completely blew them away. A small tear trailed down Rachel's cheek, yet she smiled so widely.

_**To be through with you  
>And I know that deep down I'm callin' time on you<br>On you  
>On you<strong>_

_**Every time I'm ready to leave  
>Always seem to be<br>Pullin' in the wrong direction  
>Divin' in with no protection<br>Man, you can't keep steerin' me wrong **_

Eddie glanced over at his wife, the pride in their daughter evident in both of their faces. How glad they were to have her back, for her to be with them again. No-one would spoil it this time, no one.

_**Oh gravity  
>Pullin' me back<br>Pullin' me in  
>Why you pullin' me back<br>Pullin' me in  
>Just like gravity<br>Gravity (x5)**_

_**I know I betrayed but I'm made to  
>Ignore the universe when I see you<br>Cause every night the stars will shine  
>Verging into U-turns times<strong>_

A huge round of applause filled the entire hall, students stood up and grinned at Lily, causing her to blush. Rachel wiped the tear stains from her cheeks and had to stop herself from running onto stage and giving her a big hug. But she didn't need to, Lily saw her face and smiled, she'd certainly impressed Mrs Lawson, she thought.  
>"This is it Rach, we need to tell her." Rachel agreed with her husband and made her way towards Lily, who was now stood surrounded by her friends, Grace, Polly and Beccy.<br>"Lily love, you were amazing up there." Rachel said. "Thank you Miss," a grin now on Lily's face.

"Lily, me and Mrs Lawson need to have a word with you, in Mrs Lawson's office." Eddie said, scaring the poor girl.  
>"What? Why sir? Am I in trouble?"<br>Rachel laughed her husband never really was subtle, "Don't worry Lily, you're not in trouble, we just want to have a chat with you." Rachel clarified to her daughter, who was now pondering what they wanted to talk about. "Okay, can Grace come?" Grace's head shot up, Mr Lawson gave Grace a look, "I don't think I should come, Mr Wilding wants to talk through the script with me." Obviously this wasn't the case, but by the looks on Mr and Mrs Lawson's faces I don't think they wanted Grace to be there.  
>Rachel, Eddie and Lily left Mr Wilding classroom and made their way to Rachel's office, Lily still humming the song to herself. Eddie and Rachel smiled.<br>Eddie opened the office door and gestured for the girls to go first,  
>"Ladies first," Eddie said making Rachel and Lily giggle.<br>Closing the door behind him, Eddie went and sat next to Rachel on the sofa. Rachel looked at Eddie, a expression of fear written on her face. Eddie gave a reassuring nod to Rachel and took her hand in his.  
>The silence in the room, sickening until Rachel spoke<br>"Lily, dear...please don't judge us, we were young and stupid and..." Eddie could see Rachel was struggling so he continued "What Rachel is trying to say is, when we were younger we were both in really bad places, hanged out with the wrong crowd and get involved in all sorts of bother, but there's always two sides of every story." Lily sat confused, why they were telling her all this?  
>Rachel couldn't keep buttering her up, she had to tell her straight.<br>"Lily, there is a very naughty man in this school who, knows something about me and Eddie, something we have been trying to hide for a very long time," Eddie took over,  
>"What we're trying to say is, Lily... Were you..."<p>

Just at that minute, two pupil's friends of Lily's, Polly Schuester and Beccy Hughes ran into the room panting their face expressions showing fear,

"Quick Sir, Miss, Mr Clarkson can't control the man any longer..." Beccy shouted, "Miss, he's got a gun." Mr and Mrs Lawson jumped up from their seats,

"Lily calls the Police, Girl's stay in my office, lock the door and don't, I repeat DONT let anyone in." The girls obliged, whilst their teachers ran to the school entrance,

Perfect fudging timing they thought.


	14. Horror

Running through the corridors, the pair came to a holt as they heard a gunshot. Rachel turned to face Eddie, her once glowing face, now drained of colour. Worry and fear now running through both their minds.  
>Lily called the police, picking up the phone her fingers trembling, dialling 999 she was met with the question of which service she wanted,<br>"Police, ... and Ambulance please," Lily replied.. she heard the gun shot, her mind wondering, for the safety of her friends, teachers and imparticular her Headmistress.  
>"What is your current location Miss?" asked the woman on the other end of the phone.<br>"Waterloo Road school, Hill Top Drive...Quick, there's been a gun shot."  
>"Stay safe ...were on our way."<p>

Lily put down the phone, Stay safe? How could she? She had to find out what's happening.  
>Opening the door, Lily was interrupted by Polly,<br>"Where'd you think you're going? Mrs Lawson told us to stay here!"  
>"I have to see what's happening, I have to see if Mrs Lawson is alright." Polly and Beccy were now angry, why did Lily care so much about Mrs Lawson? They were about to question Lily, although it was too late she was already out the door.<p>

Running faster they could hear sirens, both praying that they weren't one of a ambulance but one of a police car.  
>Reaching the entrance, they were met with their biggest fear, a man who could ruin them both.<br>"Ah, here comes the slapper and the druggie!"  
>Everyone stood confused as to who they were talking about, looking round they saw their head teacher and Deputy, the two most respected people in the school standing sheepishly at the stained glass.<br>Steph was loving this, finally some dirt on their ever so angelic headmistress and deputy.

The couple searching around the entrance checking to see if anyone got hurt. A sigh a relief left their lips.  
>"Stuart what do you want?" Asked Eddie, "Well turns out, your wife here, has already told the LEA that am not fit to build this new school and that am a danger around the pupils... Amanda does know the consequences; I made them very clear to her.<br>Now... Where's that brat, Lily Owen?"

Rachel again at her weakest the man knew how to bring her down. "Leave her alone! Please don't hurt her."  
>Pupils and teachers alike, confused as to why Mrs Lawson cared so much about this one girl.<p>

Eddie's heart pounded faster as he noticed a girl walking towards the man, not any girl ... His girl, Lily.  
>"Lily get away from him," Eddie shouted running towards Lily.<br>Stuart lifting his gun from his pocket and pointing it towards Lily, "Blame your Mother for this."  
>"My mother, what does she have to do with this?" Lily stood clueless, she felt a arm grasp hers, turning around she was met with the sight of Mrs Lawson.<br>"Lily my dear, Am your mum." Rachel said to the young girl before her, a gasp leaving Lily and many pupils alike's mouths.  
>"It all makes sense now, how you knew about Waterloo Road, Melissa... A.R.F . Your my mum, Lily threw her arms around Rachel's neck holding her close to her.<p>

"Aw, doesn't this look cosy..." Stuart snarled, "...Amanda we had a arrangement." "Noo, don't hurt her, please not my baby." Rachel pleaded with the man.  
>Lifting up his gun he pointed to his target.<p>

**BANG**


	15. Discovery

WARNING: Tiny bit distressing and I dont want to upset anyone, however, I will fix this.

Thankyou for the kind reviews :D

**Part 15**

**10 minutes before the BANG:  
><strong>  
>"Stuart, you're not going to shoot a little innocent girl, that has done nothing to hurt you ...surely enough's enough by now?" Eddie said, regretting the mention of Stuarts past.<br>"Don't go blaming me, Amanda was the clients favourite, I did what I did to earn money."  
>"Isn't that what I did Stuart, and yet your here telling everyone my deepest darkest secret, you knew, I hated it but yet look at us. We changed our lives around. I just want my family back, please don't hurt them." Rachel told the man, what he did to Lily was unforgivable and immoral and unfair but Rachel would find in her to forgive him, if he spared her daughter's life.<p>

"Amanda, what I did to Lily.. Its in the past now. She's alive isn't she?"  
>Lily stood in-between Eddie and Rachel, looking up at her mum she asked, "Mum. What did her do to m-me?" Lily regretted asking that question. The staff and pupils watching were on tender hooks, they too wanted to know what Stuart did.<br>"Lily, when you were born..." Rachel looked at Eddie, she need to see she was doing the right thing, Eddie nodded she needed to know. "... you were very small, and you had breathing issues, I had you in my arms for a hour. Staring at those beautiful brown eye's you had. The nurses came to do some tests on you; they took a picture of me and you together before taking you.  
>Do you still have that picture?" Rachel asked Lily, Lily started shuffling abit and twiddling her thumbs, "Kinda, it got..Err..Torn." Rachel nodded. Stuart was starting to get impatient. "Anyway, I was missing you so much, so I left my room and went looking for a nurse. The nurse directed me to a room, looking in the room I couldn't find you. You had disappeared."<br>Rachel stopped talking, this wasn't the worst of it. Lily looked at the tall man infront of her.

"You took me didn't you?"Stuart smirked,  
>"Lily am not finished," Rachel told her daughter in a stern voice. "One of the nurses said they saw a tall dark skinned man entering the room, saying he was her uncle and he was taking her to you, her mother, I shouted at them and told them to call the police, me and Eddie searched the building asking people if they saw that man, one said they went outside. Lily you were too weak, you could hardly breathe." Rachel was now crying Eddie decide to take over, "The news heard about your kidnapping and decided to write a story on it, after days of searching a orphanage found you, Nestled in a crate wrapped in a pink blanket near a park." The room was filled with shocked faces, Lily stood still in-between Eddie and her mum, her face pale she thought she was going to be sick. She heard Bolton shout at the man,<br>"You cold-hearted Ba.." He was stopped in his tracks when Stuart turned to face Bolton, a gun in his hands. "Still want to finish that sentence?" Stuart asked  
>"No, sir." Bolton replied.<br>"Mum, If you were looking for me, and wanted me to be with you...why am I living in a orphanage?" Lily asked her mother.

"Well when the orphanage found you, they wouldn't let us take you as word got out about our 'jobs'. They said if they courts allowed it they would let us have you. We went to court, fighting for custardy of our own child, The courts denied it as I lived on the streets and was a prostitute, what sort of environment is that for a baby? Eddie, was on drugs and lived with his mates in a 1 bedroom flat. Lily, we wanted better for you. In a way this piece of scum did a favour for us. But answer me this question Stuart, What type of sick, quote Bolton, cold hearted person does that to a baby? ...Leaves them to die!" A gasp left students and teachers mouths,  
>"I have my reasons Amanda." Stuart said trying to get past the question.<br>"Its Rachel, Stuart and no you don't, you couldn't care less... It was all about 'the business' no matter who got hurt, you didn't care as long as you got your money!"  
>"You're always Amanda, old habits never die...am sick and tired of listening to you blaming everyone else." Lifting up his gun he pointed it at Rachel, Lily noticed this, she couldn't let him shoot her mum, she's been through enough.<br>Stuart pulled the trigger back, fear written on Rachel's face, 'Where are the blooming police' she thought. The gun went off Rachel felt someone push her, as she fell to the ground she looked at her daughter,  
>"NOOOO, LILY!"<br>Lily screamed, looking down she clenched her stomach the colour in her face drained, collapsing on the ground she could her people calling her name, slowly she was fading into a deep sleep. The sounds of sirens rang through the entrance.

"Lily, keep in there...You're a fighter, Eddie and I will do everything to help you, we will be a family soon. I love you."


	16. Wishes

**Here's Part 16,**  
><strong>This is in Rachel's point of view <strong>  
><strong>Enjoy ...<strong>

I try and sleep, today's events being replayed in my mind. My eyes flash open, the terror still playing in my mind. I leave my husband to rest, lifting myself up from the bed I made my way to my handbag, reaching inside I took out my diary.  
>Leaving the room, I began to make my way towards the canteen; I was in desperate need of a coffee. Just as I made my way into the lift, I felt someone grip my arm, stopping me in my tracks.<p>

"Rachel Lawson?" I turned around at the mention of my name, before me stood Dr Riley, Lily's surgeon. The grave expressions on her face worrying me, "Doctor how is she? How's my baby?" the tone in my voice becoming desperate. "Mrs Lawson, please may you get your husband, I do not wish to discuss a patient in a public lift." Rachel looked around her, forgetting where she was, "Err, yes... were in room 32." The pair left the lift and made their way towards room 32, I was now becoming impatient.

Patience was never my strongest trait, heck I doubt I can even call patience a trait of mine? Walking towards the room, I began preparing myself for the worst. I know as a mother I should be optimistic, and hoping for the best, but look at my life. Nothing has ever gone well for me, am tainted. What kind of mother would I make? My daughter has known about me for what, 20 minutes and in that time she's already been shot, and it's all because of me. She was safer in the orphanage.

I don't know if I can do this.

Entering the room, I found Eddie sitting on the plastic chair. The only light in the room was from the little lamp near the bed.  
>"Rach, Where'd you go.." Eddie leapt from his seat rushing towards him, I held him close. "..Rach, why's Dr Riley here?"<br>"Its Lily." I whispered into Eddie's ear. He sprang apart from our embrace, taking his hand in mine we sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mrs and Mr Lawson, I'm afraid I have some bad news..."  
>I burst into tears, before Dr Riley could finish, "Lily survived the operation, the bullet was successfully removed, although that was after it did substantial damage, the bullet pierced Lily's kidney causing a lot of blood loss, we managed to fix the damage, although due to the blood loss, Lily's currently in a coma. The next few hours are crucial, we are hopeful that she will pull through, although with coma's we cannot be certain. There was also some damage to her brain when she fell, she hit the floor pretty badly. We doubt this is serious we can only be sure about the damage when she wakes up."<p>

I tightened my hold of Eddie's hand, tears now in both our eyes. Lily survived, "Can we see her?" Eddie asked, "Of course, although I have to warn you, I may shock you to see your daughter attached to many wires, we are optimistic that she will pull through, day by day the amount of wire will go down." Dr Riley lead the parents to a small corner room, opening the door Eddie and Rachel sighed, entering the room Rachel felt sickened. Lily lay there, bandages round her head and side, wires attached to every vain imaginable. I couldn't stay.

"Eddie, I need some air. Please stay with her." Eddie nodded, "Rach, I would never leave our daughter, I understand, why you had to ask, but am not going anywhere this time." I gave him a peck on the cheek and left the room, taking one look at Lily through the window, I began crying again. Heading for the spare room, I got my diary and began to write

_**21st July 2010 **_  
><em><strong>1:00 am <strong>_  
><em><strong>Dear Diary,<strong>_

_**Looking back on my life, I, Rachel Lawson have never been so scared. My daughter, my Lily, is now in now out of surgery. Her cold, lifeless body haunts me as I tried to sleep. I lay beside my husband in a spare room in the ward whilst my daughter suffers in pain. **_

_**21st July 2010**_  
><em><strong>5:24 am<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dear Diary<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lily's now out of surgery, some suspected brain damage, and she's in a coma. What have I done to that girl? My past almost killed her, literally. If Lily survives I will make it my everlasting duty to make life happy and easier for her, to care and love her, everything every mother should do. That's why as of tomorrow, I will be contacting my lawyers. Eddie and I, are going to fight for right to have our daughter live with us, Fight for the right to be a family.<strong>_

Eddie sat in the plastic chair holding his hand, tears falling down his cheeks. He felt something move, a finger.  
>Looking up at Lily, he saw her eyes lids opening slightly.<br>"Lily, LILY" Eddie couldn't be any happier, although was devastated and confused when Lily spoke.

"Do I know you?"

_**I wish, I wish, it was me the bullet hit. **_  
><em><strong>I wish, I wish, it was me fighting for life.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish, I wish, Lily knew early. <strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish, I wish, this nightmare would end.<strong>_

_**... I wish, I wish, we could finally be happy.**_


	17. Mischief

**Part 17 – Thank you for the reviews, they make me smile and grin like a loony. **

_"Do I know you?"_

"WHAT? Lily it's me Eddie Lawson, your dad. Please tell me you're joking?" Eddie asked his daughter, honestly hoping she was joking.

"My d-dad?" Eddie nodded his head, looking up at Lily he noticed something in Lily's eyes.

"Lily Owen, either you tell me right now or I will get your mother in here and she won't be too forgiving."

"Chill out Dad, am joking, Jeehz... Oww, why does my head hurt soooo much?" Eddie couldn't help but laugh, his heart went out to Lily though, it's not easy for a parent to watch their child in pain.

"...I have an Idea" Leaning closer to Eddie, Lily whispered into Eddie's ear, a mischievous look on both their faces.

"Let's do it, but it's your idea Lily, I don't fancy being in the doghouse with Rachel, the shed gets cold at night." The pair giggled, as Eddie left the room informing the doctors, Lily was awake.

"Excuse me, have you seen my wife? Rachel Lawson? Our daughter's woken up." Eddie smiled,

His wife, his Rachel.  
>Married for 3 years- 3 blissful years.<br>Each day that woman has never failed to surprise me, her kindness, her beauty, the way she cares for the children and last of all, her dedication to Lily. Since the day she gave birth to her, Rachel has never forgotten her. All those fights and criticism we had received, Rachel stayed strong; strong for her daughter.

Eddie was brought back to earth as a tannoy announcement was made.

_**"Please may Rachel Lawson, come to the reception. Your daughter has woken up."**_

Eddie chuckled a little; Rachel hasn't got a clue what's going to happen. Let's hope Lily can pull this off.  
>Just at that moment, Eddie noticed a woman running towards the reception, as she got closer, instinct told him to run towards her. Running towards the woman, he opened his arms; the woman fell into his warm, loving embrace, tears of joy in her eyes.<p>

"She survived, Eddie is she alright, you know her brain?" Eddie, felt bad. "Why don't we go and see for ourselves, ayy?" Rachel nodded, her heart pounding fast, she couldn't bare it if her daughter had brain damage ... because of her.

Knocking on the door, Eddie slyly winked at Lily. Unaware to Eddie, Lily had filled the doctor in the room, of their 'plan'.

"Mr and Mrs Lawson, am afraid I have some bad news..."  
>Rachel tightened her grip on Eddie's hand. "... Seems Lily has a mild case of Memory Loss, from tests we have done, it appears she can't remember anything after September, meaning she doesn't remember how she ended up in hospital."<p>

Rachel made her way to Lily's bed, sitting in the chair beside her she sighed slightly. Somewhat relieved that she doesn't remember Stuart or the accident or what happened in her past. At least now they have a fresh start. Taking Lily's hand in hers, Rachel whispered to Lily,

"Hello my darling; Im your Mum, Rachel."


	18. Hope

"Hello my darling; am your Mum, Rachel."

Lily suddenly felt a wave of guilt swoop inside her. She couldn't go through with this; it's Rachel, her mum.  
>Lily was in two minds, should she play along and lie to her mother, start their relationship on a lie? Surely that isn't the best idea she ever had, but neither was jumping in front of a mad man with a gun? On the other hand, It would be fun... and I can show off my acting ability to dad. Now that's selfish isn't it? Lily couldn't do it, not to Rachel.<p>

"Mum, I err.. don't have memory loss." Lily said quickly, slouching back ever so slightly in her bed.

"What? What'd you mean, you don't have Memory Loss, the doc.." Rachel looked at Lily confusion written on her face.

".. the doctor was in on the joke, she didn't want to get involved but Eddie, paid her £10 and she.." Lily replied although was cut short by a rather angry Rachel

"Eddie did WHAT? You knew about this and yet still let me believe our daughter had memory loss?" Rachel smiled slightly, Our Daughter, she never thought she would ever be saying that to Eddie, as much as she hated him at this current moment in time, without him Lily wouldn't be here.

"Ohh Thanks Lily, nice of you to get me in the dog house!" Eddie whispered to himself. Lily smirked,  
>"You do know I can here you? And If I go down, am dragging you with me?" Rachel couldn't help but laugh.<p>

" Lily, Eddie, I'm not angry with you..."  
>"Your not?" Lily and Eddie asked in unison, looking at each over in disbelief,<br>"If you would let me finish, I'm not angry with you, mainly disappointed especially with you Eddie. A 12 year old just got you a week in the shed; I hear the spiders are getting lonely." Rachel said winking at Lily.

Lily smiled; she had one cool mother, such a caring, funny and beautiful person. She felt blessed just knowing her never mind having her as a mother. Lily noticed Rachel moving towards her a grin emerged on her face. Rachel took Lily's hands in hers, and sat on the chair beside her bed.

"Lily, I need to ask you something." Eddie suddenly sprung back to life, was she going to ask Lily, what he thinks she's going to ask?

"Oh, o-okay, Am not in trouble am I? Stupid question Lily thought, course I am. I just faked memory loss... to my own mother?

"No no course not, Now Lily I want you to listen to what I have to say and think about it please, We won't be mad at you..." Lily was now worried, ".. Lily, how would you feel If myself and Eddie adopted you? We could be a little family and you get me meet flopsey. Lily, we could be happy."  
>Did Rachel just mention flopsey in her bid to persuade her daughter? Eddie thought, laughing silently to himself.<br>Lily honestly had nothing to think about, this was all she dreams about. "Y-you serious? This is all ive ever dreamt about, Yes. Yes. Yes..." Lily jumped out of her bed and threw herself at Rachel, waving for Eddie to join them, tears in all their eyes. Whispering, "I love you," towards her parents.

Rachel tears were now freely falling, these tears not of anger, hurt and sorrow but of love, joy and happiness. Her little family was together again.

Not wanting to ruin the special moment or anything but Lily had to ask, "Who's flopsey?" The 3 of them burst out laughing,  
>"Flopsey's my bunny rabbit, my little sister Melissa gave me it as a birthday present just after I left university."<br>Lily sat back in her bed, astonished at this soft animal loving side of Miss Mason. The big cheese at Waterloo Road, the one all the year 7's are scared to talk to... has a bunny rabbit, called ... Flopsey. Ironic or what?

Just at that moment a knock came at the door, opening the door stood, Grace, Polly and Beccy along with Davina and Steph; each carrying some sort of gift. Considering Lily had only been at waterloo road for a month, she seemed very popular.

"Omg! lil's your okay." Grace shouted, excitement and relief in her voice. She ran towards Lily, closely followed by Polly and Beccy, squeezing Lily until she let out a gasp of pain.

"Arrgghhh" Grace jumped back, looking down, blood staining her top. Rachel ran to Lily's side, taking Lily's hand into hers as Eddie called for a doctor. The colour slowly draining from Lily's face.

"Stay with us, Lily." This was getting to much for Rachel, she was beginning sense a little déjà vu.

Hasn't Lily been through enough today?


End file.
